Lloyd 1 2 (Lloyd x OC)
by Hawkgirl2004
Summary: Lloyd was a normal teenager, until he went training in Jusenkyo with his father. He just so happens to fall into spring of drowned girl while his father lands in spring of drowned panda. What's even worse is that he has an arranged marriage to Emily Wu. The daughter of sensei Wu and sister to Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya. Soon Emily and Lloyd start sharing feelings for each other.


Lloyd's POV *Flashback*

My dad and I were walking towards the sacred training grounds of Jusenkyo. "Ready son?" My dad asked as we stood in front of the training ground. "Yep." Then we jumped up on the bamboo poles ready to train and ignoring the guides pleads of not training here. I was the first to strike, knocking my dad into a random spring.

The next thing I knew a panda jumped out of the spring instead of my dad. "What the hell is that?!" I yelled. "That one spring of drowned panda. Very tragic story about a panda who drowned 2000 years ago. Now whoever falls in spring takes body of a panda." This got me distracted and my 'dad' knocked me into another spring. "Oh, too bad. You fall in spring of drowned girl. Very tragic story about young girl who drowned in spring 1500 years ago. Now whoever falls in spring takes body of young girl."

I rose up out of the spring feeling really weird. I looked down at my figure and realized that I turned into a girl. I felt my chest which felt weird as well. Then I opened my green kimono which revealed that I had breasts. I was starting to freak out once I discovered this. Thinking that I would never change back into a guy.

Emily's POV *Present time*

I was training with my brothers at the dojo, or as I like to prefer home. Just then my dad came in with some big news. "Everyone, I have some good news." Everyone stopped training to listen to what father had to say. "My dear friend Garmadon is returning from his training trip with his son Lloyd."

I raised an eyebrow at my dad. "What does that have to do with us?" I asked. "Emily, you are actually Lloyd's fiancé. That way the art of Spinjitzu would carry on." I was shocked and angry. I didn't even know about this let alone have a say in this.

"Why don't I have a say in this?" I asked angrily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it had to be done." I sighed knowing my father's apology was actually sincere. "Let's just hope this arrangement would not be regretful," I said while heading towards the living room. "Done training already?" Nya, my younger sister, asked.

"Dad had some news to tell us," I replied. "Oh, is it about you being engaged to Garmadon's son?" She asked while making tea for the family. "How did you know?" I asked. "Father already told me." I started thinking about how Lloyd would be like.

'I hope he's not a jerk. If he's a jerk I'm immediately backing out of the arrangement,' I thought. My thoughts were soon cut short by my brother's voices. "Ha. Did you see my new move? I'm pretty sure it looked awesome," Jay said. "If you mean falling flat on your face then yeah, I thought that it was awesome and funny," Cole said. "Please. I was the best out there and all of you know it," I bragged.

Then I heard footsteps. "Father, isn't that Garmadon?" I asked. Soon my dad went left the room in order to greet his friend and soon to be son-in-law. Next thing I knew my dad was running back into the living room. I then saw a panda holding a small figure walking in after him.

"Dad, is this your friend?" I asked. He shook his head hard. "So this panda just randomly decided to come here?" Again he shook his head. The panda then placed the small squirming figure down.

Father relaxed a bit. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Sorry about this," Lloyd said. Just then father pulled Lloyd into a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here." He then suddenly stopped hugging him and let him go.

Nya then went up to Lloyd. She started poking at Lloyd's chest for some reason. "Would you please stop?" Lloyd asked annoyed. "Lloyd isn't a boy, he's a girl," Nya said. I felt kinda relieved to find out Lloyd was a girl, but dad, on the other hand, passed out.

I decided to talk to Lloyd. She seemed like the type of person you'd want to be friends with. She had light blonde shoulder length hair and emerald eyes and was wearing a green shirt(like Ranma's), black pants and black shoes. "Hey, wanna train?" I asked Lloyd. She just nodded and followed me towards the training area.

We both decided to spar. I let Lloyd strike first, this is because I didn't want to hurt her. I dodged all of her attacks and when I attacked she dodged all of my attacks. "You're pretty good," I stated. In the end, it was a tie because we were both equally good.

I then left the training room to go to my brother's room in order to see what they were doing. I knocked on the door that led to their room. "Come in!" I hear Jay yell from inside the room. I open the door and see them playing video games like usual. "Can I join?" Lloyd and I happen to say at the same time.

I turn around and see Lloyd, I didn't even hear her coming. "Sure," Kai said while handing us controllers. Lloyd and I had some fun beating my brothers at their game. "Well, I'm gonna take a bath," I said. "I guess I'll take one too," Lloyd said.

"Good. We could take one together." Lloyd blushed very slightly once I said this. I went pass the living room and saw my dad with a strange man. 'Is that Garmadon? What happened to the panda?' I questioned. I decided to meet Lloyd up at the bathroom since she seemed much quicker.

Then I got ready for the bath. But when I opened the bathroom door I wasn't greeted by Lloyd. No, instead there was a guy with light blonde short hair and emerald eyes. I blushed heavily and closed the door and put a bathrobe on. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran right into the living room.

"THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled. Immediately my brothers came out ready to kill whoever saw me in the nude. "Where is he!?" Kai yelled very aggressively. Just then the so-called pervert came out wearing Lloyd's clothing. "I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Sorry about this."

I was so shocked to realize that the 'pervert' was actually my betrothed, the guy I was supposed to marry. It was super weird for me I could barely handle what was happening. I was also slightly relieved that the 'pervert' was not some random creep. "Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" I asked. "Let me show you," The man I assumed as Garmadon said.

He then threw Lloyd into the lake that was near the training area. But instead of a guy coming out a girl comes out instead. "Whoa." All of this was very weird, then Lloyd knocked Garmadon into the lake. And then a panda emerged instead of a man and somehow I knew that this would be a long story.


End file.
